The One And Only
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: A series of One Shots based around Hiccup, Toothless and everyone else. Ideas welcomed. Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon. Enjoy xxx
1. Restrain The Weakling

TITLE: Restrain The Weakling  
SUMMARY: This is why you never attack Toothless.

* * *

Hiccup saw red.

Hiccup felt anger.

Hiccup wanted blood.

That was three thoughts that ran through the head of Hiccup Haddock after a visiting tribe leader's son tried to kill Toothless with an axe.

He barely scratched him when Hiccup leap toward him .

Hiccup grabbed the axe and threw it away, it got stuck in a pillar.

He growled at the boy, one who used to dip him in the sea to see how long a weakling lasts under water.

The boy eye's widened.

Hiccup lunged. They rolled a couple of times before finding the boy atop Hiccup's chest with a sword pointing down at his face. Hiccup narrowed his eyes and forced the boy off him before sitting on his chest and lowering a dagger to his right eye.

He was about to stab down but his father grabbed him around the waist.

Stoic lifted his son up and held on even as Hiccup kicked and scratched at him, wanting to kill the boy, who was now back-walking to his father.

Stoic placed Hiccup back on the ground and Fishlegs held onto his right arm and Snotlout held onto his left.

Yet Hiccup still wanted to kill the boy.

That is the day they learned that Hiccup can kill. Dragons the size of five volcanoes ... and a human who lays a finger on his best friend.

It is also the day they learned how to calm him down when all he wants to see is blood.

Toothless sat in front of Hiccup, blocking the view of the boy.

There was an immediate change in Hiccup.

He calmed down and lowered his head. Toothless pushed his head into his boy's chest and purred.

Fishlegs and Snotlout let him go and Hiccup lowered his head onto his stupid lizards.

And he wept.

The only words that could be heard was:

"I think you better leave now."


	2. Toothless Is Waiting

TITLE: Waiting.  
SUMMARY: Toothless is waiting.

* * *

Waiting is the worst thing ever.

Toothless would certainly agree.

He hated waiting.

Waiting, waiting, waiting.

Everybody waited but they did not wait as much as he did.

His Hero, his Hiccup, hid brother, his best friend.

Lying in a coma, in his bed.

Why did it have to be him with Hiccup, the boy who knocked him from the sky, the boy who helped him to fly, the boy who attacked his cold heart with the sun.

Melted it until Toothless would risk his life to save him.

Would protect him until his last breath.

Toothless looked out he window, an hour since the sun had risen.

Toothless looked at his teenage brother.

Why did he demand to sleep in on a Saturday?


	3. My Viking

TITLE: My Viking  
SUMMARY: Toothless thinks on the connection he has with the young Viking.

AN: A request from After The Battle by Autumn.

* * *

As I watch the young Viking run around, well limp around, in his work area after the Blonde man, I began to think.

Why did my life become like this? Easy, the young Viking. MY young Viking.

All those months ago, I could've eaten him, but my heart would not let me. I feel it melt and it was horrible. I was a Night Fury, I was not meant to hesitate but something about the boy caught my attention.

It was his eyes.

His eyes so full of intelligence and imagination. And loneliness.

So I roared in his face. I never though I'd see him again but there he was.

He gave me fish and drew me pictures, I drew him a picture and he danced to me. Thus the ice became an ocean in my chest.

Everytime he would leave, my heart would break.

He spared my life, I needed to save his. But I did not want to save his, because that meant he would have to be in danger anyway.

Then he saved me by returning flight to a flightless dragon.

Twice.

I saved him from the Nightmare. He saved every Dragon from the Queen.

I saved him from death.

The ocean has left the dragon. MY Viking appeared in front of me.

"All done" he smiled. I grinned back at him.

I can't really talk about the connection between Dragon and Viking, as there are no words to describe us.

The first Dragon Rider and tammed Dragon.

Crippled of the Land.

But.

Leaders of the Sky.


	4. Stubborn

The plot for this chapter and a few after this were given to me by georgelucasisawsome .

They were brilliant ideas and I loved them!

TITLE: Stubborn!

* * *

Hiccup took one step inside his house, groaned and walked out again.

Toothless, was once again, sitting on the table.

The table where Hiccup and his father ate.

And Stoic is starting to hate it.

Coming home to discover a Dragon sitting on the table.

But not just any Dragon.

Toothless is what you would call a Stubborn Dragon.

He hates being forced to do something.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, squared his shoulders and went back in.

Toothless opened an eye, saw it was Hiccup and knew what was coming.

Hiccup smiled and went to his room.

Toothless frowned, what the hell was going on?

He got off the table and followed Hiccup to his room.

He saw Hiccup was sitting on his bed, drawing.

Toothless peered at the young man, rolled his eyes and went to bed.

He missed Hiccup, whisper loudly, "it worked, ignore him and he follows."


	5. Brave Idiot

**AN: Bunnies are cute, PLOT bunnies are evil. Enjoy xxx**

* * *

Stoic was walking home from a meeting with Mildew. He had now developed a massive headache. t

"Did you hear what Hiccup done?" Snotlout asked a little girl, who was listening as if her life depended on it.

"No, what did Hiccup do?" asked the little girl.

"He jumped off a cliff" said Snotlout.

Stoic stopped suddenly.

Then he began to walk at a fast pace to his house on the hill.

He opened the door and yelled: "Hiccup!"

"Yeah, Dad?" Hiccup asked from where he lay on his bed reading a book, Toothless asleep on his bed.

Stoic heard his son and made his way upstairs.

"What is this I hear about you jumping off a cliff?" he asked his son.

"Nothing" Hiccup smiled.

"So why is Snotlout telling the story as if it were the Story Of A Lifetime?" asked Stoic.

"Really? Has he finally used up Strike By Lighting or Fell Into A Blaze Of Fire?" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"So you did throw yourself of a cliff?" asked Stoic.

"That is true but I did it to save Toothless" Hiccup sat up.

"Why did Toothless need saving?" asked Stoic.

"Because he was being stubborn, he would not let me help him so I made him realize that we need each other ... by jumped of a cliff" said Hiccup.

"You, my son, are really a brave idiot" said Stoic.


	6. What She Said

**A different scene in the movie. Astrid really is getting sick of Hiccup, good or bad, so she once again tells him to pick a side. So he shows them. **

"You need to choose a side!" yelled Astrid to the weak child who lay on the ground after knocking a dragon out with his bare hands.

Hiccup stood up and shocked everyone.

"Okay" he nodded and walked out. Gobber, Stoic, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs ran after him.

They found him packing a bag in his room.

"Hiccup, what on Odin are you doing?" asked Snotlout.

"Doing good on my choice" said Hiccup as he slung the bag over his back, grabbed his book, pushed past the people at his door and made his way outside.

They stopped at the front door when they heard Hiccup yell:  
"Hold celebrations, Hiccup the Useless has packed his bags and is leaving!"

The entire village went silent and stared at the boy as he walked through the crowd and into the woods.

The small group chased after him.

He waited on a small cliff, and when they arrived, he smirked and jumped over the edge.

They quickly arrived at the edge and saw something they did not expect.

Instead of seeing a broken Hiccup, they saw said boy land on his feet and forward roll.

He looked back up, shook his head and walked to the centre of the cove.

After a while, the group found a entrance and walked in to see Hiccup holding a sword, pointing it at them.

None of the teenagers were scared. After all, if he can't fight with axe, the easiest weapon for a Viking, how could he fight with a sword in his left hand.

Gobber and Stoic were bricking it. Gobber and Stoic had Hiccup learning to sword fight since he was three, because his body was suited for a smaller weapon.

"Hiccup, come home" said Gobber.

"Gobber, none of this is against you. Or any of you in fact. Astrid told me to choose. Choose between Vikings and Dragons. Me and my friend, you see, we can't choose" said Hiccup.

"Friend, your useless, you don't have any friends" said Snotlout.

"And that is why I have to leave. Me and my friend are not safe here. Ever since Mum died, I have been ridiculed, bullied, laughed at, teased, nearly killed, need I go on? I come here, every chance I get and my friend lets me be myself. I just want to be myself" said Hiccup.

"You can be yourself" said Stoic.

"No I can't. I can't kill dragons. I tell the truth and no one believes me" said Hiccup.

"Go on then, give us an example of when you were telling the truth" Astrid crossed her arms. Hiccup was a liar.

"I shot a Night Fury out the sky" said Hiccup.

"Liar" sneered Astrid.

"No, I shot the Night Fury out the sky. I went to kill it and let it go. He hide in this cove and we became friends. Hiccup the useless, best friends with a Dragon" smiled Hiccup.

"STOP LYING!" yelled Stoic.

"I'll stop talking then, since all that is ever out my mouth is lies" Hiccup smirked. He took a step back .

"Hiccup, please, we can help you" said Stoic.

Hiccup shook his head and took a step back.

"I am happy" he said.

The others sat down when they saw green eyes glaring at them from the shadows.

"Hiccup, please to Thor tell me you were lying about the Night Fury?" whispered Gobber.

"Oh, you mean TOOTHLESS!" the Night Fury jumped from the bushes and glared at them from behind Hiccup.

"Now, you'll excuse me, I think I'll be leaving now" said Hiccup, he climbed onto the back of the dragon.

"Hiccup?" whispered Astrid, "when I said pick a side?"

"Well, I told you, I ain't. Me and Toothless are not picking a side, we are going to find a way to end this idiotic war" said Hiccup and the two took off.

Leaving a gobsmacked group behind.


	7. What She Said 2

Title: What She Said , Part Two

* * *

Fishlegs heard a chapping noise on his window, opened it and saw a piece of parchment stick to his window.

He pulled it off and read it.

_Hey Fishlegs,  
Didn't you ever wonder why Dragons can find the Island when we can't? _

Fishlegs blinked once.

Twice.

"Chief!" he yelled and ran to the house.

* * *

Fishlegs sat next to Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut on the boat, with a terror leading the way.

"Do you think Hiccup left the letter?" asked Snotlout as he looked at it.

"Yeah, he's the only one who can spell right" said Fishlegs.

"But why you?" asked Tuffnut.

"Because I can read, and I have the second fastest mind in Berk" said Fishlegs.

"Who's first?" asked Ruffnut.

"Hiccup" said Fishlegs.

Everyone on the boat heard, and nodded.

* * *

The entire boat was quiet in the fog so everyone jumped when the boat landed at a beach. They climbed of the boat and looked at a giant cliff.

Stoick had the catapults brought forward and he aimed, and fired.

They broke in and the dragons flew out.

Then the Queen came out.

And everyone had to changed their undies.

Then there was screeching sound , a blue light and the queen was knocked over. Then Astrid saw Toothless and Hiccup arrive.

"Their here!" yelled Astrid and everyone cheered.

Hiccup fought the red death, and then they both vanished.

* * *

Stoick was running through the smoke, he needed to find his son.

He saw the Night Fury lying on it's side.

He fell to his knees.

His son was dead, and he had no way of saying sorry.

Toothless looked up, rolled his eyes and opened his wings.

Stoick looked at his son, as he pulled away the Night Fury as he tried to see if his son was alive.

He listened for his heartbeat.

Thump ... thump ... thump ... thump.

"He's alive!" he yelled and all the Vikings cheered.

Stoick looked down at his son, he looked different. His hair was longer, and he had a new scar.

And where on earth had his leg gone?


	8. Penny For Your Thoughts

Title: Penny For You Thoughts  
Summary : The Trainess think of Hiccup (pre Movie)

* * *

**Fishlegs**

****Hiccup is a loser, a weak loser. Sure, his inventions are fantastic, but he is really weak, and really annoying. He is everywhere that he cannot be. He should not be. He's a loser.

* * *

**S****notlout**

Hiccup is the thing in my way. The stone in my shoe, an annoying little twig. Once he gets eaten by a dragon, and faces a horrible death, I'll be the next chief and I would lead this tribe to victory. If we ever get into any battles that is.

* * *

**Astrid**

Hiccup Who? Oh, the cheif's son. Nah, as long as he stays out of my way, he won't get hurt.

* * *

**Ruffnut**

****He's a little twerp. Sure, he's the hottest teen on Berk, and he has a high position in Berk, but that won't last long. Soon enough, Snotlout will be our chief and he will go through with his plan.

* * *

**T****uffnut**

I think basically the same as Ruff, but Snotlout's plan consists of tying Hiccup to raft, releasing him to sea so a sea dragon can eat him. I agree. That would be really funny.


	9. Penny For Your Thoughts 2

TITLE : Penny For Your Thoughts Part Two  
SUMMARY : Everyone thinks on Hiccup. DURING MOVIE. Before Toothless.

* * *

**ASTRID**  
Who on earth does he think he is? That little twig is taking everything I deserve. He deserves to be shipped out on a piece of drift wood never to be seen again.

* * *

**Snotlout  
**Hiccup is my hero. It is so cool how he can control the dragons and how can put them out without touching them. IT IS SO COOL.

* * *

**Fishlegs  
**The figures cannot be right. Hiccup is really small but he can stand up to the Gronkle and Zippleback as easy as if they were cats.

* * *

**Ruffnut  
**I am going to kill Tuffnut. He goes around yelling " My sister loves Hiccup" over and over again. I do not fancy him, even with his green eyes, and I certainly do not want to lose my head from an axe.

* * *

**Tuffnut  
**Ruffnut fancies Hiccup, Ruffnut fancies Hiccup. Ruffnut fancies Hiccup. You know, that Magic Dragon Slayer, Hiccup.


	10. Penny For Your Thoughts 3

TITLE : Penny For Your Thoughts Part Three  
SUMMARY : Everyone thinks on Hiccup. DURING MOVIE. After Toothless.

* * *

**ASTRID**  
I cannot believe what Stoick did. I mean, come on, Hiccup shows us something that could possibly save everyone and just because his son makes a friend, Hiccup gets banished and Toothless gets taken far far away.

* * *

**Snotlout  
**I cannot believe what Hiccup did. His best friend is a flipping Night Fury. I mean, why would he do that when everyone know loves him, but ...

* * *

**Fishlegs  
**It's weird but it makes sense. Hiccup as the Dragon Rider, not Dragon Trainer. Hiccup, the first dragon rider.

That is so Hiccup.

* * *

**Ruffnut  
**I DO NOT FANCY HICCUP!

* * *

**Tuffnut  
**THAT IS SO COOL! Hiccup is a traitor. Banished.

I need to go and talk to him.


	11. Penny For Your Thoughts 4

TITLE: Penny For Your Thoughts Part Four  
SUMMARY : Everyone thinks on Hiccup. DURING MOVIE. POST battle.

* * *

**ASTRID  
**

Poor Hiccup. I can't believe he actually managed to defeat that thing. It was HUGE. Right now, Toothless was sleeping, a knocked out Hiccup under his wing. I smiled. At least Hiccup did have someone, eventually.

* * *

**SNOTLOUT**

I tried not to cry when I learned that Hiccup did not make. But I cried when I learned he did. How did we not see it? Hiccup was Dragon Master! Hiccup is a Dragon Master!

* * *

**FISHLEGS**

Hiccup was lying in a coma, the adults told us that he was sleeping, and while the twins and Snotlout fell for that, I and Astrid did not. She helped when the Healers had to fix him. And he hasn't made a noise since he was found. I also heard Gobber tell Stoick that a coma is the mind's way of dealing with events. This is a pretty big event.

* * *

**RUFFNUT**

My stupid brother was drooling on my shoulder as he slept. That meant he was dreaming of pies. How he could sleep with a day we just had, it makes no sense. The Night Fury was sleeping, so was Hiccup but the pair of them did just end a war, so was on Berk was Tuffnut sleeping.

* * *

**TUFFNUT**

Pies...pies...pies...pies...pies...pies...pies...pies..Jelly Jess. Aah! Ew, I was sleeping on my sister's shoulder, I must've screamed out loud. She just punched me in the stomach.


	12. Penny For Your Thoughts 5

TITLE: Penny For Your Thoughts Part Five  
SUMMARY : Everyone thinks on Hiccup. DURING MOVIE. After Hiccup wakes up.

* * *

**Astrid  
**

I cannot believe I just done that. I mean sure I am happy that he's awake and all but to kiss him. Oh no, Astrid, you did not kiss him on the cheek, but on the lips. My parents must be thrilled.

* * *

**Snotlout**

Hiccup's awake. The Dragon master is back among the living. But he still looks tired. Is it possible to get to much sleep? Anyway, now he can tell me why Hookfang (I know that it is a cool name, cooler than Toothless) keeps biting me.

* * *

**Fishlegs**

They finally told us that he was in a coma, when he did not move for two weeks. So we were left to handle everything. But when asked why a Dragon hated cats, or why a Dragon growled at sheep, or why a Dragon felt protective over a baby? We had no clue. Now he's back and I'm think of beginning a book called How To Train Your Dragon. Do you think he'll go for it?

* * *

**Ruffnut  
**  
After we were done flying around Berk, I got Hiccup all alone and asked what a Coma felt like. He said, that he can't remember anything after Stoick apologized. Poor kid. Or is he older than me? Need to find out.

* * *

**Tuffnut**

Ruffnut just told us that Hiccup cannot remember anything past Stoick apologizing so we went and asked the healer and he told that it was natural, and it was sweet that we were concerned. The girls nodded while Snotlout and myself tried to not be sick. Fishlegs was just Fishlegs.

I wonder what Hiccup is like when not sarcastic?


	13. The Power Of Flight

TITLE: The Power Of Flight  
SUMMARY: Hiccup and his mother talk about some of the weirdest things.

Young Hiccup walked after his mother. She was around the training area when Hiccup asked her one of his many questions a year.

"Do you wonder what it would be like to fly?" he asked.

"Why would you wonder something like that?" asked his mother.

"Cos" said Hiccup.

"Cos what?" asked his mother

"Just cos" said Hiccup.

"Once, when I was a little girl and watched the dragons almost dance through the air and I would wonder what it would be like to be up there" smiled his mother.

"I pwomise that one day, I'll fly, just for you" said Hiccup.

"Darling, you truly are one of a kind" smiled the Mother as she lifted her small son.

**A/N: I am so sorry I have not be able to update. My Computer broke and is still kinda broken, and I also have exams coming up, yippee, so updates might be weird but I like to stick to a schedule so they might be up.**

**Sorry again!**

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites, they make my day!**


	14. The Promise

TITLE : The Promise  
SUMMARY : Hiccup just thinking.

* * *

High above the clouds, where Hiccup used to imagine Valhalla used to be, he sat upon Toothless, his best friend and he thought back to when he had no idea about the Dragons, when his Dad was always smiling, when Mum was alive.

And he thought about the promise.

Toothless was just floating on the clouds so Hiccup pulled out a picture he drew of his mum.

"I did promise" he smiled and put the picture back.

He got into a different position on Toothless and Toothless got the message.

He flew faster and faster and felt his friend unbuckle himself off the saddle and jump from his back and they both began to free fall, smiling at each other and Hiccup imagined his mother in Valhalla, yelling at him for doing such a dangerous trick and that only made him laugh.


End file.
